As is well known, the intermediate reservoir in such a condenser can perform some or all of the following functions: filtration and/or dehydration of the refrigerating fluid, compensation for variations in its volume, and separation of the gaseous and liquid phases. Interposing it between upstream and downstream sections of the condenser ensures the fluid in the latter circulates only in the liquid state, which is thus supercooled to a point below the temperature at which the liquid changes to a gas, improving the performance of the condenser and making the former relatively independent of the amount of fluid contained in the circuit.
EP-A-0 480 330 describes an intermediate reservoir in a vehicle air conditioning condenser secured, so as to be removable, to a base fixedly attached to the collection compartment and traversed by two connecting channels. This reservoir is fitted at its lower end with a head embodied in its wall, which is secured to the base by means of a screw. The connecting channels extend partly into the base and partly into the reservoir head.
This conventional configuration is relatively complex and cumbersome. Furthermore, to replace the reservoir, it is necessary to slacken the fixing screw, which can generate serious difficulties related to accessibility within the vehicle.
one aim of the invention is to enable these disadvantages to be at least partly remedied.
Embodiments of the invention permit simple, convenient methods of fixing the reservoir to the base, thus ensuring these are protected against interior and exterior forces.